


Bloodlust- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 2 episode 3.





	Bloodlust- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 2 episode 3.

You groaned awake, moving your head to the side before opening your eyes. You frowned, seeing as something was on your head. You tried to say something but you were gagged. Oh no, what was going on. The sack was pulled off your head.

You looked around and your eyes landed on the cute bartender from earlier. He had fangs and you started struggling but it was no use; you weren’t going anywhere. You cried out as he came closer, fangs baring to you and intending on biting you.

“Wait! Step back, Eli!” a woman came out from another room, glaring at the vampire. Eli pulled back with a glare but didn’t hurt you. The woman walked over and pulled off your gag and you glared at her.

“My name’s Lenore. I’m not going to hurt you. We just need to talk.”

“Talk? Oh yeah, kidnap a girl, gag and bind her up and then have a fucking vampire try and eat you. Try again.” You glared at her.

“He won’t hurt you either. You have my word.” Lenore sighed.

“Where is Sam? What did you do to my friend?” You looked around, not seeing Sam with you.

“Relax, he’s in the car. We couldn’t have him running to his brother, now could we? I’m serious, we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I’m still not believing you. You’re not my first vampire and certainly not my last.”

“We’re not like the others. We don’t kill humans, and we don’t drink their blood. We haven’t for a long time.” Lenore tried to reason.

“What? Are you fucking with me?”

“Notice you’re still alive.” She sighed.

“Okay, uh, correct me if I’m wrong here, but shouldn’t you be starving to death?”

“We’ve found other ways. Cattle blood.” You looked from her to Eli and sighed.

“So you’re responsible for all those cattle mutilations?”

“It’s not ideal, in fact it’s disgusting. But it allows us to get by.” Lenore said, crossing his arms.

“Okay, why?’ You asked, looking back at Lenore.

“Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren’t quite as high up the food chain as we imagined.” Lenore explained.

“Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer? We choke on cow’s blood so that none of them suffer but then they go and kill Conrad and they get to celebrate?” Eli said, glaring at you.

“Eli! That’s enough!” Lenore glared.

“First, that vampire was going to kill another Hunter. If you’re so hell bent on eating cows, your friend wouldn’t have almost decapitate another hunter. Second, I didn’t kill anyone and neither has my friend. Don’t get pissy with me.” You rolled your eyes.

“Look, what’s done is done. We’re leaving this town tonight.” Lenore said.

“Then why bring me here? Why are you even talking to me?” You asked.

“Believe me, I’d rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you’ll keep tracking us. It doesn’t matter where we go. Hunters will find us.”

“So you don’t want us following you?” You asked, fitting the pieces together.

“We have a right to live. We’re not hurting anyone.” You looked at her and then at Eli and your features have gone soft. You hunted evil things and they weren’t evil. You believed you can be supernatural and still be good. They were good. You didn’t feel threatened by them now.

“I understand that. I’m a decent enough person to see some good when I want. I’ll try and convince my friends to let you go. I believe in redemption and you are on your way to it.” You nodded at her.

“That’s why I picked you,” She smiled, looking at Eli. “Take her back. Not a mark on her.” Eli nodded and he put the sack back over your head and you rolled your eyes. He led you back to the truck where Sam was.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” Sam said, struggling to get his ropes off.

“Sam, chill. I’m okay. I’ll explain when we get back.” The rest of the car ride was silent. When they dropped you off, you stopped Sam from killing them. You watched as their car disappeared from sight.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Sam scolded you.

“Listen, okay, you’re more sympathetic than Dean is so please, have an open mind. They are the ones killing those cattle. They don’t hurt humans. Sam, they are good people. We hunt evil not good. They live on animal blood so they can try and be normal. It may not even be their fault they are vampires. They want redemption so we need to give it to them.”

“Y/N, you believe them?” Sam asked you, shocked.

“Sam, you have to believe me. _You_ wanted to be normal and you should have seen their faces. They didn’t hurt anyone.” You sighed.

“Fine, we’ll talk about it later. Dean must be looking for us.” Sam said.

“Doubt it. He’s having too much fun with his new best friend.” You sighed, walking to the motel room. You opened it up and well and behold, Dean and Gordon were sitting there, laughing and having a good time.

“Hey, sweetheart, where have you been?” Dean asked, looking at you and Sam.

“Can I talk to you alone?” You asked, biting your lip. Dean nodded and he got up, looking at Gordon.

“You mind chilling for a few minutes?” Gordon nodded and looked at you, giving you a look. You walked outside with Sam and Dean, walking into the parking lot.

“What’s up?” Dean asked.

“Dean, maybe we should back off on this hunt.” You said.

“What are you talking about? Where were you guys?” Dean asked, crossing his arms.

“In the nest.” Sam said.

“What? You found it?” You frowned when Dean didn’t look interested in the slightest about your safety.

“Are you kidding me right now?” You glared at your boyfriend. “They found me.”

“How’d you get out? How many’d you kill?” Dean asked, getting excited.

“Dean, none. They let me go.” You crossed your arms, getting angry and annoyed at him.

“Alright, well, where is it?”

“I was blindfolded, I don’t know.”

“Well, you got to know something.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“No, Dean, don’t give me that attitude. We shouldn’t go after them.” You started to say but Dean didn’t want to hear that.

“Why the hell would we do that?”

“Dean, they don’t kill humans. They’re the reason for the cattle dying. They want to be normal and I think we should give it to them.”

“You believed them?” Dean scoffed.

“Dean, you weren’t there. If they really wanted to kill humans, I wouldn’t be standing in front of you right now. I don’t have any scratches on me.” You argued with him.

“No, that’s not what we do. That is not our job. They are vampires, Y/N. If it’s supernatural, we kill it. What has gotten into you?” Dean said, getting angry.

“What has gotten into _you_? Dean, we don’t hunt anything supernatural. We hunt evil and they aren’t evil. They don’t kill humans. Hanging with Gordon has changed you and I don’t like it!” You raised your voice.

“You don’t like it? Well, news flash, sweetheart, you’re not my mom. You don’t get to tell me who I hang out with and who I don’t.” Dean glared at you.

“Ellen says he’s bad news, Dean.” You glared, walking closer to him. He was being a real dick to you.

“You called Ellen? And I’m supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Y/N. I’ll go with Gordon.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, because we know Gordon too. You’re being a real asshole right now, you know that? Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, glaring at you, towering over you.

“He’s a substitute for John. A poor one, but he still is. He’s not even close to being John, Dean. I understand you miss your father because I do too. But I can see right through you. You cry when we’re alone and I can see you’re in obvious pain. He left a hole and it hurts so bad that you can’t take it. So, you fill up that hole with anyone who gives you the slightest bit of attention. It’s an insult, really.” You yelled at him, not backing down.

Dean was so angry, he wanted to hit something but he couldn’t hit you. He didn’t want to hit you. He tensed his jaw and scoffed.

“Thanks a lot, Y/N. Nice to know you care.” He glared at you, walking away, anger radiating off him.

“Yeah, just leave, Dean. Real mature. Go running back to your new best friend and see if I care!” You got tears and looked at Sam who sighed sadly.

“I’m going to that nest. You don’t want to tell me where it is, fine. I’ll find it myself.” Dean yelled as he walked back to the motel room.

“Good! I don’t need you!” You screamed at him. You started to cry and Sam took you in his arms.

“He’s just mad.” Sam said, rubbing your back.

“No, he’s not _just_ mad.” You sighed and pulled away, watching as Dean walked into the motel room and cursed loudly. You sighed and walked to him to see what he was bitching about.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, approaching the room.

“Gordon is gone and my keys are gone.”

“Not such a good friend, is he?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him.

“We have to stop him.” Sam said.

“Really, Sam? I say we help him.” Dean said. You scoffed, looking away from him.

“Even after all I said…” You muttered.

“You don’t have to come with me.” Dean said, pushing past you. Why was he acting like this? He sighed and got in his car, starting to hotwire it. He wasn’t happy about that since he just fixed her up but you didn’t care. He started the car and got in.

You got in but didn’t say a word to him. He needed to apologize to you if he was ever going to get on your good graces. How dare he, pick Gordon over you and Sam? Gordon probably brainwashed him and Dean can’t even see that. Doesn’t he trust you after all you’ve been through?

“So, where is the damn nest?” Dean asked, looking at his brother, not bothering to ask to you.

“They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, follow that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge.” Sam said.

“How do you know?” Dean asked, pulling away from the motel.

“I counted.”

“You’re good.” Dean said. You rolled your eyes and went along only to make sure Dean didn’t do something stupid. Dean followed the directions Sam gave him and you were in front of the nest within minutes.


End file.
